


Home

by malsseong



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsseong/pseuds/malsseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole's lips are still on her own, but she's already overthinking it.</p><p>A continuation of the kiss. Pretty fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

If she’d known how good it felt to kiss a woman, things would’ve been over with Champ a long time ago.

Because Champs lips never made hers tingle, and he never stole the air from her lungs and made her light-headed. And he certainly never made her heart pound so fast and so hard that she had to quickly review everything she could remember about the symptoms of a heart attack.

And never in her life has she felt so terrified. Because she’s Waverly Earp, and she doesn’t run from a fight. But Nicole’s lips on her neck are making her feel like this is home. Like the emotional equivalent of stepping into the warm homestead after being out on the blustery prairie in the snow. And she’s petrified by how much power Nicole already seems to have over her, after a few mere kisses and knee-weakening smiles.

She wants to regain some of that power, to throw Nicole onto her back on the other end of the couch, and be in complete control of the kiss and whatever might happen after it.

But she can’t seem to move. All she can do is cling to the fabric over Nicole’s ribs as those lips make her head spin.

When the lips pull away, she lets out an embarrassingly needy whimper that makes Nicole exhale against her neck in what just might be a chuckle. She clings tighter to Nicole’s clothes, despite her embarrassment, but the officer doesn’t go far, pressing their lips together once, chastely, before pulling away again enough to make eye contact.

And just like that, the fear is practically gone, because nothing in the world, she thinks, could possibly be more of a comfort than the look in Nicole’s eyes. Gone is the temptress, and the debonair deputy, replaced instead by a woman with mussed hair ― compliments of Waverly’s grabby hands ― kiss-swollen lips, and gorgeous brown eyes that practically radiate affection and the faintest hint of concern.

Nicole’s thumb is just barely brushing circles against her jaw as she gazes down with a questioning look on her face.

Waverly isn’t sure what the question is, but she trusts Nicole, and she’s sure that they’re on roughly the same page, so she gives the smallest of nods and lets her lips tug up at the corners.

Nicole’s answering smile is small and beautiful, and Waverly doesn’t fight the urge to lean up enough to press her lips to Nicole’s.

When she pulls away, Nicole is gazing down at her in a way that makes her think that perhaps she’s not the only one who’s amazed and overwhelmed by how right this feels. That perhaps, she scares Nicole too.

So when Nicole’s lips pull up into a timid little smile, and she leans down to press her face into Waverly’s neck, Waverly allows herself to pull the other woman closer, and breathe in the smell of home.


End file.
